


Waking Up

by KillerOfHope



Series: 2019 Bingo Card Insanity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Alpha, Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Knotting, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt from Spn Kinkmeme:Any supernatural femslash pairing. There are tons of fics about the changes men go through when presenting. I want to see two female characters going through changes into alpha and omega. Present as adults, not underage. Add whatever other kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to enabling friends I have signed up for various Bingo Cards. This is (hopefully) the first of many fills.
> 
> #1 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Trope Reversal

Gabrielle is glad the house is so damned big. She places Kali's drink in front of her and drops down on the couch again.

"I swear this woman is going to be the death of me," she says. "No one is allowed to be this damned perfect."

Kali turns her head to the corner Gabrielle just got their drinks from. Right at the terrace is the make-shift bar and several people are soley there to gawk at the barkeeper.

"I do not often agree with you, but in this case I have to say you are right: Samantha Winchester _is_ perfect." Kali smirks as Gabrielle blushes.

It's a rare sight and Kali mourns having missed the encounter between her friend and the alpha she is lusting after. It does not happen often that someone is capable of rendering Gabrielle speechless. Besides the slightly flustered apperance looks good on her.

"Just stop," Gabrielle groans. She shifts in her seat, restless. "It's bad enough that _I_ think Sam is finest creature that ever walked on earth. I can't live with it if you actually give your approval."

Kali laughs. "I don't hand out praise very often, but Sam Winchester's only fault is that she has none."

Despite her protests, it is not a coincidence that their spot is angled in a manner that Gabrielle can ogle the female Alpha across the garden. She has done it all evening and in Kali's opinion her friend should be glad that she is not reeking of arousal.

Like half of their agemates, Gabrielle Novak hasn't presented yet. Though, her nature is showing through already. It's a given she will be a proper omega soon and Kali bullied her best friend into being prepared for her first heat. Not that's going to take much longer, given how hungry Gabrielle's gaze turns every time she crosses ways with Samantha Winchester.

"She has to have a weakness," Gabrielle interrupts her thoughts.

Kali taps her black nails against her chin and considers the other woman, who is currently playing barkeeper at a decent house party.

Theoretically she should be a rival, because Sam Winchester is a female Alpha just like her. Thankfully she is an entire different type of Alpha. Kali takes care of her appreance, of showing of wealth and power. Sam Winchester on the other hand makes all of that seem effortless. Her height and her amazing rack play a part, but Kali worked with the woman often enough to honestly admire her.

"If the rumors are true than she gives those material arts lessons, because she has anger issues," Kali provides the only piece of gossip she has available.

It is truly the only one and that is perhaps the reason why Kali never tried to befriend the other female Alpha. Rare as they are, it irks her how Samantha Winchester seems so effortlessly perfect. She eats healthy, works out, is popular with all kind of genders and orientations, but there is surpringsly little about where she comes from. Her student file is pretty thin aside from perfect scores and documents about her scholarship. Kali is not supposted to know that, but she has her sources.

  


  


-

  


Gabrielle sees her chance to talk to Sam the next morning. Since no one wanted to clean up last night, a few volunteers promised to help - once they nursed their hangover to a managable seize.

"Thank you for showing up." Sam greets her with a bright smile.

The Alpha is already collecting trash and throwing the full plastic bags into a corner. Despite Sam's insistance last evening to use real glas and proper plates, the guests still left a shameful amount of waste behind.

"No deal," Gabrielle says and grabs a broom. A part of her is grateful for the amount of work they have ahead of them.

It means she has something to do if awkward silence settles in - and there is the possebility that she might able to spend the entire day with her crush. For it is one, the third cocktail last night loosened her tongue around Kali how Gabrielle feels about the mighty Samantha Winchester.

What stops her from throwing herself into heavy flirting as she usually does is that fact that Kali _approves._ Kali has never done that before. Gabrielle can't tell if it's because Sam herself, her status as female, female Alpha or because of something else entirely.

Around mid-afternoon they are finally done and is Gabrielle is sweating. After sweeping, cleaning and hauling chairs back into the garden shed, she is just done. At least, her shyness around Sam has subsides. After the first hour her nervousness bleed away, leaving room for snarky responses and lingering glances.

Gabrielle _knows_ it's not right to oogle, but damned Sam Winchester is even more amazing up close.

It would explain why Gabrielle volunteered for this insanity in the first place.

"Should we get something from the fridge? There is enough left from yesterday to feed an army." Sam gives her that open, appreciating smile. As if she is happy to have Gabrielle at her side and is proud of her activism.

"I would never turn down free food," Gabriel shoots and jumps to her feet.

A few minutes later she is sitting with Sam at the table, digging into cold chicken and drinking soda. She does not even notice how hours pass unnotices as they talk, how it is getting dark outside, how the cold seeps in from the open door and Sam offers her a hoodie.

Gabrielle shivers as she pulls it over her head and a heavy scent reaches her nose.

"Can I take you home?" Sam offers before Gabrielle can say a word of thanks.

Wrapped up in warmth, powerful and comforting scents lulling her into savety, Gabrielle nods. She is quiet, when she climbs into the passenger door of Sam's pickup. All her energy is gone, she stayed far longer than planned and has still some work to do once she gets home. What she should do is ask Sam to stop for coffee on the way back, but the soft country music coming out of the radio together with the smell of mowed grass have her fast asleep before they even hit the road.

  


-

  


"Hey, where we here." A strong hand on her shoulder shakes her awake. Gabrielle slowly opens her eyes and blinks.

"Cannot remember inviting you into my bed," she mumbles, her brain not really functioning right now.

Her body is heavy and her mind unwilling to leave the comfortable nest she build herself. Theorectially it is just a car seat, but Gabrielle is confident she never slept better. Though that's probably because of the Alpha next to her, smiling softly and with fondness.

"While I would not mind, you hardly in the right state for it," Sam chuckles. "Come on, I will carry you upstairs."

"Hm," Gabrielles makes a soft noise.

Later she will hit herself for missing out on the experience of being carried into her bed, briadal style. But not even her pride can prevent her from enjyoing the experience how safe she feels in Sam's strong arms, head craddled against the big, round and utterly perfect breasts Sam Winchester calls her own.

  


-

  


In the next morning Gabrielle wakes up through memories of the previous day crushing down on her. She is glad it is Sunday, that she doesn't have any classes until ten am tomorrow. For it gives a decent amount of time to bury her head into the pillows.

"Oh my god," Gabrielle moans, half aroused half embarassed. "I cannot believe this happened."

The phone number on her counter says otherwise. Perfectly innocent with the short sentence and a smiley as cherry on top.

Gabrielle does not want to get her hopes up, but the last day made pretty clear that Sam has to be interested at least. Even if she is just looking out for Gabrielle, a younger Omega that has not gone through her first heat yet. Still, she is friendly, funny and so damned smart that she certainly shouldn't be babysitting stupid college students.

"I will call her," Gabrielle swears to herself. "After I have had some coffee. I cannot withstand perfection undercaffinated."

When she drags herself out of her bed and fights with the coffee machine, Gabrielle's heart jumps as she discovers that she is _still_ wearing Sam's hoodie. A short sniff tells her that she either keep it or pay for professional cleaning, because the thing is so big it got soaked over night.

Gabrielle's face burns as she realizes that the damp part at the hem is not sweat as she first guessed. Rather, it's a worrying amount of slick.

"Fuck," Gabrielle sobs as she reaches between her legs and disovers her _wet_ she is. Her first finger slips in, meeting no resistance and only more heat as it strokes over her clit.

She had sex before and fooled around a lot. Not having her heat yet did not keep her from having fun, but until today the act always required a good amount of lube. Her own body never produced enough to make it _easy._ Not like this. Her legs shake as Gabrielles forces herself to draw her fingers away. She leaves her coffee on the counter and waddles back to bed. The last thing she wants is to leave a puddle of slick in the kitchen.

The door to her bedroom slams shut and any hope that it would get better with four familiar walls around her, evaporates as her eyes fall on the note Sam left behind. Gabrielle sighs and reaches between her legs again, shoving her underwear out of the way. It is impossible not to think of Sam, not when the female Alpha triggered her first heat.

In retrospect it is pretty obvious. Her last check-up with the doctor said it could happen any time now and Gabrielle notified her professors and her boss that she might need a few days off soon. That her heat would hit like her fright train after spending a few hours in Sam Wincester's company is kind of unexpected.

Or not, given how she has been lusting after the female Alpha recently.

Gabrielle eyes her phone. She read up about this. She knows what she has to do, but making the step is making her heart pound against her ripcase. Thankfully the time with Sam yesterday makes her hopeful about the answer. With shaking hands and her cunt soaking the sheets, Gabrielle types in the numbers and let's the phone ring.

 _Please answer the phone, please answer the phone,_ she prays, knowing she probably will not find the courage again should it go straight to voicemail.

\---"Hello?" Sam answers after a few seconds.

"Hey, Sam." Gabrielle hates her voice shakes. "Saw the number you left."

\--- "You are calling far earlier than I hoped. Yesterday you looked pretty out of it."

In the background Gabrielle hears yelling and some other noises. Panicking she glances to her radio and is relieved to discover she called at a somewhat reasonable hour. Early for her, sure. But for an Alpha who likes to run in her free time and lives outside the city on a farm, 8 o'clock is nothing.

"About that...," Gabrielle hesitates and her body uses the moment to let another wave of heat crash down on her. Her pounding heart and Sam's voice directly at her ear does nothing to alleviate the situation. "Could you come over. I kind of got myself into trouble."

She does not have to _see_ Sam in order to know what kind of reaction the Alpha has. The deep, threating growl says everything. Gabrielle imagines Samantha Winchester drawing herself to her full height, projecting her status to everyone around her while flexing her fingers like claws. Gabrielle had one the pleasure of Sam putting another Alpha into his place, because he was bothering a girl at her bar.

In her state, her body welcomes the display, the reaction no matter Gabrielle usually insist on being able to take care of herself.

\--- "Stay where you are. I will be there in thiry minutes," Sam orders and makes it sounds like Gabrielle should arm herself with the nearest weapon available to her and barricade herself in her home. --- "What you need?"

Gabrielle realizes she can ask for _anything_ right now. A lawyer, a shovel and a place to hide a body. Sam would be there within in the hour to provide her with everything she could need. Including a fake passport and a plane ticket to India if necessary.

Since there is no way of hiding the truth once Sam actually gets her, Gabrielle takes a deep breath and says, "Actually ... I went to heat this morning. I kind of hoped you would come and help out?"

\--- "..."

She meets silence on the phone. Only Sam's laboured breathing tells her the female Alpha hasn't hung up yet.

"I mean, it is kind of your fault?" Gabrielle tries again, unsure if Sam needs more convincing.

\--- "Don't worry. I will be there." After a short pause and a sound that is probably a fist hitting a wall, Sam adds, "Do you need anything? Can I ... should I?"

It is the first time Gabrielle witnesses Sam ever being nervous about something. It should not make her heart flutter, but it does and in a way she is now way more relieved than she was half a minute ago. Sam might be amazing and a goddess send to rule hapless mortals, but this shows she wants this as much as Gabrielle.

"No, I am fine. Just ... come over, okay? I don't want to be alone right now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Breath Play

  
  


It is impossible to hold out until Sam arrives. As soon as the female Alpha hangs up, Gabrielle throws her phone into the drawer and pulls out one of her toys instead. She is so wet it barely brushes against her entrance before she is coming and in the long run it does not even help. Instead Gabrielle becomes only more horny and restless. 

Since she has still a few brain cells left, she puts a few bottles next to her bed and eats a few bites. Her attempt to keep the slick from spilling everywhere is a useless endeavour. Not only she has ruined another pair of panties, now the entire kitchen smells of Omega in heat, because her body reacted accordingly when she opened the fridge and the cold met her heated skin. 

When the door bell finally rings, all she is still wearing is Sam's hoodie. Everything else is unbearable and was thrown into the washing machine. 

\---"Yeah?" Gabrielle has the sense to use the intercom. The last thing she needs is a surprise visitor. 

Thankfully Sam's voice greets her and with anticipation Gabrielle pushes the button. 

It feels like an eternity until Sam ascends the stairs, hair wild from driving way too fast with an open window. 

But the Alpha's expression matches the way Gabrielle feels. Hungry, thirsty. Willing to throw any logical thought from her mind and disappear into the bedroom as soon as possible. Strange that she felt nervous just an hour ago. Now, with the Sam her and swooping her into the strong arms, slamming the door shut, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

"God, you smell perfect," Sam mumbles, not bothering to waste their time with pleasantries. "I hoped you would present soon after yesterday. I wanted to take you on a few more dates, but I hope you do not mind...?" 

Sam finishes her sentence by running her hands over Gabriele's sides. 

"Yes!" Gabrielle almost chokes on her own pleasure as her pussy throbs. She claws at Samantha's jeans, at the belt and the shirt separating them. "Please, I need you to take care of me." 

"I will, I will," Sam promises and manages to leave her clothing on a pile on the floor in thirty seconds. 

Before Gabrielle can finally get her hands on the breasts she had been admiring for weeks, Sam hauls her upwards, presses her against the wall to kiss her hard. Wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders is the most natural thing in the world and Gabrielle is too busy moaning into the Alpha's mouth the notice her juices are running down her legs and are dripping on Sam's skin. 

"I know you are not a virgin. I will not pretend you are." Sam pants as she drags towards Gabriele's bedroom. "Is there anything...?" 

Her questions get cut off as Gabrielle shifts and rubs herself against the bulge covering the Alpha's crotch. Unlike male Alpha's who carry their cocks outside, their female counterparts protect it by sheathing it. Arousal causes the dick to harden and drop down. Gabrielle hopes she gets to see this one day, but right now the prospect of finally having Sam inside her is far more important. 

She wants to be filled, to experience the sensation of fullness and her walls stretching around an Alpha's cock. 

"I have never been knotted, if that's what you want to know." Gabrielle lets herself fall down on her bed, pulling Sam on top of her. 

Her fingers find the latch of Sam's bra and her breath catches as the full breasts spill out. With reverence she lifts her hands to touch them. They are soft, a stark contrast to the hard shaft rubbing over her stomach. 

Gabrielle moans as Sam's hands pushes her on her back, coming to her ass and gliding up to her spine. Only the come back down, pushing against her thighs until the female Alpha has the freshly presented Omega exactly where she needs her to be. 

"Sam!" Gabrielle cannot  _ breathe  _ as the Alpha's tongue flicks against her clenching pussy. The muscle is as wet as her, but has the strength to push inside and dance between her walls. 

Her hands are clenching the sheets and dig into Sam's shoulder. 

"Sam, I ... " Gabrielle chokes and throws her head back, displaying her neck when she cannot take it anymore. "Please,  _ fuck me,  _ Sam. You can eat me out later as much as you want." 

Somewhere Gabrielle knows she will regret saying this, because her Alpha  _ has  _ a physical advantage. But right now the tongue licking over her clit only makes it worse. Besides the first thing Gabrielle wants inside her is Sam's full, hard dick. Not her fingers, though she was fantasised about those as well. But ... later. Later sound fine. 

"If you want it that bad." Sam's voice drops into a growl. The muscles on her shoulder's ripple and Gabrielle trembles in excitement. 

Her nature demands to rely on her instincts. There are enough asshole Alphas she would have reported rather than let her help through her first heat. Even those she sees as friends would have gotten their head bashed in with Gabriele's baseball bat. Not even Kali would have been allowed to cross the threshold of her bedroom. 

But for Samantha Gabrielle willingly spreads her legs. 

Perhaps it's the scent, a deeper instinct, the heat or just the fact that Sam is simply perfect. 

She glances down, catches sight of the wet cock rutting against her thigh and sinks back into the pillows. Honestly, she would not mind if Sam simply jerked off, coming all over her. 

Only the prospect of having that inside her pussy stops her from making the suggestion. 

"Damned, the condoms and the papers about my contraceptives are still in the bag," Sam grumbles, looking unhappy about the idea of getting up and leaving the wet and willing Omega alone for even a second. 

"There are some in the drawer." Gabrielle nibbles at Sam's neck, licking over the scent glands behind the ear. She is aware of stupid it would be for an Alpha to fuck her bare during her first heat, but she cannot bring herself to care. 

In fact, feeling the Alpha come and fill her up is exactly what her body craves. 

"No surprise babies," Sam growls. One hand tugs at Gabriele's hair painfully, as reminder that the Alpha is calling the shots. 

The Omega mewls, desperate and unhappy. Gabrielle does not understand why Sam hasn't knotted her yet. She sighs when the woman above her rips the package open and rolls the condom over her cock. 

It is evidence of Sam's nature that she does not further ask if Gabrielle is ready. Does not whisper sweet promises into her ear, but simply grabs her ass to lift her a little and slides in with one smooth motion. 

"Oh...," Gabrielle groans at the fullness. She had sex before, but apparently boys simply do not compare to an Alpha's cock. 

"Next I will knot your ass. I have wanted to do that since I first saw you." Sam tells as she begins to move, faster than it is perhaps appropriate for the first time, but Gabrielle only whines, content and happy. "Brought me a world of trouble when I realized that you were still underage. That I couldn't touch you until you went into heat." 

Gabrielle nods, helpless and moving down onto the cock driving into her. The Alpha's weight makes it difficult to breathe and the deep thrusts steal the rest of the air. 

"I didn't know if you would want me. But I wanted you to touch me so - oh - badly," Gabrielle cannot think. 

She gasps every time the head of Sam's cock drives into her, stretching her beyond what she thought possible. But she is already so full. Yet Gabrielle knows there is more. She wants what waits at the end, she wants everything Sam can give her. Her cock, her seed. The marks she will leave behind in the next few days. 

Sam growls again. It's as if a match has been struck, for she pulls out and lets Gabrielle whine for a delicious second before she slams back in. This time the Omega beneath is on the knees, struggles to stay upright with the weight Sam puts on her arms by covering the entire back. Using her height as leverage, Sam begins to thrust. Hard and fast this time, grabbing a fist full of the smaller woman's hair until the Omega presents her neck. 

"Do you want my knot?" Sam hisses into Gabriele's ear. When she nods furiously, unable to answer aside from the sobs leaving her mouth, Sam shifts their bodies until Gabrielle is laying on the mattress, ass raised into the air. 

When she is finally pliant, opening up for the taller, older woman above her, accepting her Alpha, Sam comes with a groan. Gabrielle bucks and cries out, pleasure forcing her over the edge as the knot finally forms, but Sam shoves her back into the pillows. 

Her dick twitches, pumping and Sam cannot wait to do this all over again, fucking Gabrielle bare until she reeks of Sam's come. 

 


End file.
